


The Librarians: Wedding Crasher

by Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fic, Weddings, implied casekiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/pseuds/Alasse%20Fefalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt "i was deliberately not invited to this wedding so im crashing it anyways, even if that means the angry hot maid of honor is going to murder me” One shot AU Evlynn drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Librarians: Wedding Crasher

“What are you doing here?!”

Flynn found himself backed against a wall and staring at beautiful - albeit angry - blue eyes. He smiled. “Hi, Eve.”

Eve poked his chest hard. “Don’t you ‘Hi’ me, mister! You know you weren’t invited to Cassandra’s wedding!”

Flynn shrugged. “I was initially invited, but then I was uninvited - which, by the way, was really mean of her. I mean, I am her history professor after all.”

Eve put her hands on her hips. “Well, what did you think was gonna happen? You punched Ezekiel!”

“He was the one who stole my wallet and didn’t want to return it first,” he grumbled, crossing his arms in front of him. “Besides, I didn’t come for him.” Flynn put his hands on her waist. “I came to see the maid of honour.”

A slight blush creeped up her neck. Eve held onto his arms and pushed him further against the wall. “You should’ve said bride.”

“Ah, yes.” Flynn pulled her towards him, the satin of her green halter dress rustling against his brown suit. “But then I’d be lying, wouldn’t I?” he said, closing the gap between their lips.

\--  
A/N: I flipped a coin between Jake and Ezekiel. Ezekiel won.


End file.
